


How i miss you

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Lights will guide you home [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know how much I miss you Skye. You're the only light in this darkness."<br/>"You don't know how much I miss you Jemma. You're the only breath that gives me life. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	How i miss you

****

You came back less than two minutes ago, but it's as if it had been a small eternity. I think I did a rut, pacing back and forth waiting for you to come back.

 

You killed a person, I don't know how.

 

The Skye I've trained would never have done this, but you're not that person anymore.

 

You don't know how much I miss you. How I miss you near to me, how much I miss seeing your smile, hear your laugh.

 

I just hope that you also feel my absence, at least a little  

Did I lose you?

 

At this time, believe me, the pain of that button that tore my skin was much more bearable.

 

I've lost you, and I don't know how I'll live without you.

 

Because, even if only for a moment, when you come to visit to get any information you want, it seems to me to breathe again.

 

I saw your eyes when you saw my scars. I promised myself that I will never do it ever again.

 

I dream of a day when you'll be back to my side. I dream of a beautiful home, a lot of animals, a little girl with your own eyes and maybe a baby boy with my features and your personality.

 

I have so many dreams for the two of us. Dreaming is the only thing I have left.

You are not here, and I can't live.

 

You are not here, and I'm dead man walking.

 

You are not here because of me, isn't it?

 

If you don't love me, it's ok. I will accept the idea that you can love someone that it's not me I will accept the idea that someone else could makes you happy.

 

But please come back never go away from me.

 

This lab is empty without you.

If you leaving, come back soon please.

 

This cell, when you're not there, it's too dark.

 

It reminds me constantly how low I have fallen.

 

It reminds me of how impossible it's for me to get up.

I'll wait here, inventing a Jemma that doesn't exist.

 

I can't stand her anymore.

 

She even more despotic than you.

 

Please come back, without you it's as if this life is no longer mine.

 

I want you back with me, as I want my life back.  

 

_You don't know how much I miss you Skye. You're the only light in this darkness._

_You don't know how much I miss you Jemma. You're the only breath that gives me life._


End file.
